The Once and Future Mayor
by Under This Rain
Summary: AU moderne. "Il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter ce rêve. Comme tous les matins. Cela faisait des années que ça durait. Il rêvait toujours des mêmes personnes, du même endroit, de la même époque. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais il s'en fichait. Par ce que ses rêves étaient beaux. " Rating K pour le moment mais M a venir
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Alors cette fois ci, attention, ce sera une ****_fic_****, chères lectrices! Ceci implique donc pour moi d'écrire plus de 1000 mots...Big Challenge U.U Mais j'ai foi, je vais y arriver.**

**Bref, tout ceci pour vous dire que je me lance dans la fic, j'essayerai de publier assez régulièrement, je ne sais pas encore tous les combien mais je compte avoir quelques chapitres d'avances, donc cela devrait le faire.**  
**Ceci est un AU, mon premier, en fait, donc j'espère ça sera pas trop bizarre et surtout, surtout j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bon, après mûre reflexion...j'ai décidé de publier tout les 15 jours environ. ce sera pas super fixe par ce qu'avec le boulot tout ca, j'ai pas tellement de temps mais promis, je vais essayer. Cependant, je tiens a dire que je poursuivrai que si j'ai des lectrice qui laissent trace de leurs passages. Non pas que je cours après les review (quoi que de temps en temps ca fait plaisir), mais j'ai enormement de vues sur certain OS pour une ou deux review. Et j'en suis arrivé a un point dans mon ecriture où je n'arrive plus a progresser de moi même et ou je stagne, donc j'ai BESOIN de votre avis, même si c'ets pour dire que ce que j'ecrit c'est de la merde, tant que c'est justifié ca me va. Donc s'il vous plait critiquez. Dites moi ce qui va, ce qui va pas. j'en ai d'autant plus besoin que cette fic me sort de mon style habituel et que j'essaye de faire enormément d'effots pour sortir de ma zone de confort d'écriture. (youhou, ce paragraphe que je viens de pondre pour rien dire U.U). Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps!**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**  
_**Enjoy!**_

**Ah, et ai-je vraiment besoin de mentionner que c'est un Merthur?!**

* * *

Tu es dans la bataille, les créatures magiques attaquent de toute part et, aux côtés des chevaliers de Camelot, tu les combats. Tes pouvoirs sont très utiles, et tu sais que sans eux, le château serait foutu. Mais ils ne sont apparemment pas suffisants. Les bêtes sont résistantes et gagnent de plus en plus de terrain. Tu vois certains de tes camarades tomber au combat. Tu essayes de ne pas y penser, et te concentres, mettant toute ton énergie dans tes sorts.

Un blond arrive à tes cotés. Tu le regardes dans les yeux, t'y perds quelques secondes avant de lui sourire et de reprendre l'assaut. Il tranche, il brise, il empale, il blesse, il tue tout ce qui est à sa portée. Il est beau, comme ça. Il mérite vraiment son titre de roi de Camelot. Chaque mouvement est une danse mortelle, emportant tout sur son passage, anéantissant tout danger potentiel osant s'attaquer à son royaume, à son peuple. Et à toi aussi. Car tu sais que s'il t'a rejoint, c'est pour mieux veiller sur toi, même si tu es plus que capable de te défendre. Et tu l'en remercies, car comme ça, tu peux aussi veiller sur lui.

Une bête te fait tomber et te prend au corps à corps. Heureusement elle n'est pas bien dure à abattre et tu te relèves vite. Juste à temps pour voir ton roi se faire blesser. Gravement. Tu ne penses à plus rien d'autre que lui, et tu sens la magie bouillonner en toi. Tu lances un sort qui décime absolument toutes créatures, et te précipites vers ton ami.

Il perd beaucoup de sang, mais il est encore vivant. C'est l'essentiel. La blessure est soignable. Tu réunis tes dernières forces pour panser sa plaie et t'effondres sur lui, épuisé.

Quand tes yeux s'ouvrent tu es dans le cabinet de Gaïus. Tu te relèves, et, immédiatement, cherches ton blond des yeux. Tu ne le vois pas et commences à paniquer. Tu cherches Gaïus qui t'explique qu'il était totalement remis après ton sortilège. Tu cours dans tout le château pour atteindre la chambre royale au plus vite. Tu as besoin de voir qu'il va bien. Tu le trouves à son bureau, devant des parchemins. Il lève la tête, vos regards se croisent, et tu te jette littéralement sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Tu manques d'air, mais tu t'en fiches, tu es trop heureux. Il te pousse jusqu'au lit, et t'allonge. Tu renverses la situation et commences à inspecter chaque parcelle de sa peau de ta bouche, t'attardant sur l'endroit de sa blessure. Il te déshabille et tu lui rends la pareille. Et vous faites l'amour tendrement, pensant à votre chance d'être sortis de cette bataille qui aurait pu mal tourner.

_BIBIBIP BIBIBIP BIBIBIP!_

Merlin ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'habituant difficilement à la lumière matinale perçant à travers les stores avant d'écraser littéralement son réveil de la main. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter ce rêve. Comme tous les matins.

Cela faisait des années que ça durait. Il rêvait toujours des mêmes personnes, du même endroit, de la même époque. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais il s'en fichait. Par ce que ses rêves étaient beaux, ils étaient bien. Ils étaient une parenthèse dans laquelle il pouvait s'évader de sa vie monotone. Il avait même fini par s'attacher aux créations de son cerveau. En se réveillant il sentait presque l'amour que son 'lui inconscient' portait à son 'amant' dans ses rêves.

Au bout de longues minutes à traîner sous la couette, il finit par se lever. Il alla à la cuisine, se prépara du café et mit à griller des toasts qu'il avala en quelques minutes. Il passa ensuite à la douche et s'habilla avant de partir au travail, un peu morose.

Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il bossait en tant qu'assistant dans une boite pourrie. Cinq ans d'études a Science Po et il se retrouvait avec un travail insignifiant qui, la plupart du temps, se résumait a apporter des sandwich et des cafés à des patrons imbus d'eux même qui pensaient être les rois du monde. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il valait mieux, après tout. Mais il fallait bien payer le loyer. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'engouffra dans le métro londonien.

* * *

**_Verdict?_**

**_Bon, je sais c'est pas grand chose pour le moment, le chapitre 1 devrai arriver dans la semaine, il est déja écrit._**

**_En tout cas j'ecpère que le mélange de style vous a pas trop dérangé...vu que c'est le premier 'chapitre' que j'ecrit a la troisième personne depuis longtemps j'avais encore un peu de mal (j'ai été obligé de me relire toute les deux phrase par ce que je reprennais al deuxième parsonne) jepouvais pas me résoudre a l'abandonner totalement. ^^'_**

**_Ah, je tiens a remercier GabrielleWalker pour sa correction ^^ (d'ailleurs si vous avez l'ocas' passer voir ce qu'elle ecrit, c'est pas mal du tout ;) )_**

**_Bref, a bientôt :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Donc, voici la suite…Yay! on est tous enthousia…bon, ok je me casse *foreveralone***

**Bon bah simplement bonne lecture, hein!**  
_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Le métro était blindé, comme à son habitude. Heureusement, il n'en avait que pour trois arrêts. Chaque jour, il prenait le même métro, à la même heure, avec les mêmes gens, pour aller au même endroit, et pour faire les mêmes choses. Il en avait marre, de cette routine dans laquelle il s'était embourbé. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revivre un peu. Profiter de la vie pendant qu'il était jeune. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Trop de responsabilités, trop de problèmes, trop de choses qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Alors il se contentait de refaire les mêmes gestes, de répéter les mêmes paroles. Encore et encore.

Le train s'arrêta dans un grand bruit de métal. Il descendit, se frayant un passage parmi la foule. Il traça sa route parmi le dédale de couloirs, dans ses pensés, fixant le sol. Soudain, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il leva la tête et croisa deux yeux d'un magnifique bleu. Ils les reconnu instantanément. Les mêmes yeux que dans ses rêves. Le même visage. Le même homme. Le blond ne sembla pas réagir, il s'excusa simplement avant de continuer sa route. Le brun resta planté un moment, au milieu du couloir, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Au bout de longues minutes, il reprit enfin ses esprits, et continua son chemin, pestant contre sa montre lui rappelant qu'il était à présent en retard.

Quand il arriva dans sa boite, personne ne remarqua son retard. Heureusement pour lui. Déjà que son patron capricieux manquait de le virer à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas. S'il faisait la moindre erreur, il était mort. Machinalement, il prépara des cafés pour les employés et passa les déposer à leurs bureaux, gratifiant chaque individu d'un sourire auquel personne ne répondit. Il continua machinalement son travail, prenant des notes à des conférences, des réunions, remplissant des papiers administratifs, distribuant boissons et nourriture aux employés le prenant pour leurs esclave personnel. Mais au fond son esprit était ailleurs. Près du blond de ses rêves.

Il réfléchissait, la ressemblance entre son amant imaginaire et cet homme ce matin dans le métro l'intriguait grandement. Peut être avait il déjà vu cet homme dans la foule, un jour et son esprit l'avait il transposé depuis? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

"Merlin!"

La voix sèche de son patron le sortit de ses pensés.

"Oui, Mr Uther?"

Cela l'avait toujours irrité, cette fâcheuse habitude de son supérieur à toujours l'appeler par son prénom, tandis que lui, ne devait utiliser que son nom de famille. Ils étaient tous les deux adultes et employés, même si leurs positions hiérarchiques différaient, il estimait avoir le droit à autant de respect que lui.

"C'est quoi ça?!"

Uther (Merlin s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait, en fait, même pas son prénom) désigna de la main une pile de dossiers empilés précairement sur le bureau du brun, avec un regard empli d'un mélange de dégout et de colère.

"Les dossiers du jour que vous m'avez demandé de remplir pour demain, monsieur."

Son boss commença un sermon sur le fait qu'il les voulait pour le jour même, que c'était important, qu'un client les réclamait et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui fournir, que cela le mettait dans une position inconfortable, que si Merlin était plus efficace, s'il travaillait au lieu de rêvasser, cela ne serait pas arrivé, que de toute façon c'était un employé incompétent, et qu'il ne méritait pas son salaire. Mais Merlin n'écoutait pas. Replongé dans ses rêveries, se disant qu'au moins, auprès du blond, ses talents étaient reconnus, même s'ils n'existaient pas dans le monde réel, qu'il était réellement utile, et qu'il avait un minimum de reconnaissance. Il soupira et son patron partit, irrité que son employé ne lui prête pas attention.

La journée se termina vite et Merlin fut content de rentrer chez lui. Il caressa son chat, Gwaine, en arrivant, vérifia sa gamelle, donna une feuille de salade a Arthur, sa tortue*, et des insectes a Killghara et Lewis, ses dragons barbus, puis il se vautra dans son canapé. Il était tellement fatigué de sa vie. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, c'était sûr. Sa vie était belle. Mais l'habitude l'épuisait, elle l'aurait à l'usure, c'était sûr. Il alluma rapidement la télé avant d'aller se préparer à manger. Les infos n'indiquaient rien pour lui remonter le moral. La campagne électorale, un incendie, des morts. Encore et toujours. Il mangea rapidement ses pâtes avant d'aller à la douche et de se coucher.

Il attendait toujours le moment de s'endormir avec impatience. Par ce que cela lui permettait de s'échapper, de vivre une autre vie, de faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire, simplement. Il savait que cela n'était pas sain, comme mode de vie, mais il s'en fichait, par ce que ces rêves, c'est tout ce qui lui restait. Alors il se glissa rapidement entre les draps, sentit Gwaine se lover contre lui, et s'endormit presque immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

***Je tiens a rendre a césar ce qui est a césar…Arthur la tortue n'est pas de moi mais est tiré d'une fic qui s'appelle 'La parenthèse' qui est plus que magnifique et que je vous conseil vivement!**

**Bref, a dans deux semaines :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoiiir!**

**J'espère que vous z'allez bien. Donc voici le chapitre deux, qui est certes pas très long. Mais promis, ca s'arrangera un peu plus tard. Puis, ayant de l'avance dans l'écriture, je pense publier a peu près tout les huit jours du coup.**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les gentilles review qui vous me laissez. Surtout pour les reviews anonymes auquelles j'aurai adoré répondre personnellement. Bref, merci :)**

**En esperant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture,**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Des créatures ont pris Camelot. Elles arrivent de toutes parts, vous êtes en sous nombre et surtout, vous êtes inefficaces. Pourtant tes chevaliers sont plus qu'entrainés, qualifiés et compétents. Mais chaque blessure assenée à ces bêtes guérit immédiatement. Seule Excalibur arrive à les vaincre. Et Merlin, aussi. Heureusement que sa magie est là, car sans elle, vous seriez déjà morts depuis longtemps. Tu regardes rapidement autour de toi, cherchant ton brun des yeux, sans succès. Tu te mets alors à courir à travers la cour du château, le cherchant partout. Tu le vois alors, dans un coin. Tu le rejoins, te plonges rapidement dans ses yeux avant de reprendre le combat. Tu veux garder un œil sur lui, tu as trop peur de le perdre. Tu combats aussi fort que tu peux, détruisant tout sur ton passage. Tes mains sont couvertes de sang. Tu vois Merlin te jeter un coup d'œil. Tu sais qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Mais il ne voit pas la bête qui se jette sur lui. Tu paniques, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu es terrorisé à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es rien sans lui. Mais Heureusement, il se débarrasse de la créature en quelques secondes. Soulagé, tu ne vois pas qu'une autre fond sur toi. Tu sens simplement ses griffes te transpercer. Tu t'effondres, une marre de sang autour de toi. Tu vois Merlin se précipiter sur toi, puis plus rien.

Tu te réveilles dans ta chambre royale. Gaïus est à côté de toi et t'informe que tu vas bien, que la magie de Merlin t'a soigné et que tu es en parfaite santé. Tu regardes autour de toi mais ne vois pas ton servant. Le médecin, en voyant ton regard interrogateur, te répond qu'il est épuisé suite à la magie qu'il a déployé et qu'il se repose. Cela te rassure. Tu te mets alors à ton bureau et essayes de te concentrer sur des papiers administratifs. En vain. Tu t'inquiètes pour Merlin.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et tu vois Merlin, à bout de souffle, entrer dans la pièce. Tu croises son regard. Il a eu aussi peur que toi. Il se jette littéralement sur toi, t'embrassant à pleine bouche. Et tu lui rends bien. Tu l'emportes jusqu'au lit et l'allonges, caressant son corps tout entier. Il te renverse et couvre ton corps de baisers, s'attardant sur l'endroit de ta blessure. Tu le déshabilles, et vous faites l'amour, passionnément. Tu l'aimes tellement.

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut, à bout de souffle. Tous les sentiments ressentis pendant son rêve semblaient tellement…réels. Il pouvait encore les ressentir. Cela lui parut étrange. Il ne rêvait pas souvent, et rarement de choses aussi…étranges. Il sermonna mentalement son inconscient : le moyen âge? Il n'avait rien de mieux à rêver? Puis UN HOMME?!

Il embrassa Gwen qui dormait toujours, histoire de se redonner un peu de contenance avant de se lever pour aller préparer le petit déjeuné. Il avait toujours la tête dans son rêve, et exécutait tout machinalement. Il but son café rapidement avant de se précipiter dans la douche et de s'en aller au travail.

* * *

Merlin soupira d'exaspération. Encore un con qui avait décidé de faire chier tout le monde en se suicidant. Plus de métro avant une heure. Tant pis, il prendrait le bus. Merlin, la tête dans les nuages, prit le premier bus qui passa, en oubliant de regarder sa destination. Ce n'est que cinq arrêts plus tard qu'il s'aperçut qu'il allait dans la direction opposée. Il se précipita dehors, et se mis à courir. Il serait forcément en retard. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il arriva au travail, avec 25 minutes de retard. Cette fois, son directeur le remarqua.

Merlin sut, rien qu'en voyant Uther, qu'il était foutu. Ce dernier lui reprocha tout ce qui n'allait pas dans la boite : du jus de chaussette qu'était le café jusqu'aux mauvaises décisions prises par la direction. Rien n'était de sa faute, évidement, mais Merlin ne dit rien, ne se défendit pas. Il s'aperçut qu'il était soulagé, au final, d'être viré. Car après tout, il n'en pouvait juste plus. Certes, il allait devoir trouver rapidement un moyen de payer son loyer, mais à ce moment là, tout ce qui lui importait était d'être libéré de ce fardeau. Alors il se défoula un peu, rabaissant le directeur - et les employés- critiquant les décisions et la gestion de la boite. Il se libera et partit, un grand sourire sur le visage.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Comment vous aller toutes bien?!**  
**D'abord merci a toutes pour vos gentille reviews y comprit les annonymes, ca me touche vraiment que vous aimiez mon trvail.**

**Je m'excses j'ai du retrad pour ce chapitre, j'ai pas mal bougé en ce moment entre le déménagement le boulot et tout puis j'attendait ma bêta, mais etant donner qu'elle ne trouve pas la motivation (puis surtout qu'elle demenageai aussi XD), je le poste quand même il est pas corriger, j'ai essayé de limiter les dégats je pense.**

**Je m'excuses aussi d'avance pour la médiocrité qui impregne ma fiction a partir de ce chapitre. C'est la ou ca commence a partir un peu en vrilles. j'ai essayer de pas trop exagerer mais je devait passer par tout ca violement pour pouvoir faire tout avancer.**

**Bref,Bonne lecture!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait été viré. Son compte était presque vide, il ne lui restait que de quoi manger pour les prochains jours. Au début il était resté chez lui, a ne rien faire, et a sortir, aussi, juste pour profiter un peu de sa liberté. Il avait ramené un mec ou deux, histoire de se détendre. Puis quand sa banque l'avait appelé, le ramenant à la dure réalité de la vie, il avait décidé de remettre les pieds sur terre et de commencer à chercher un boulot.

Il avait cherché, il était près à bosser de partout et ce n'était pas le travail qui lui faisait peur. Au début il avait cherché dans son domaine: la politique, le journalisme, la communication etc… Il avait obtenu un entretien pour un petit journal indépendant, mais une fille au décolleté plus que plongeant et à la jupe un peu trop courte avait eu le job a sa place. N'ayant aucun résultat de ce coté la il avait étendu ses recherches, a tout genre de boulot. Même les plus pourris. Il avait eu des entretiens pour des fast foods et autres, mais a chaque fois la même réponse arrivait : surqualifié. Il commençait sérieusement a désespéré. Même l'ANPE ne trouvait rien pour lui. Pourtant, en ce moment, avec la campagne électorale pour la mairie de Londres, le travail dans son domaine ne devrai pas manquer. Mais comme disait les DRH 'C'est la crise, même pour les entreprises'. Il soupira d'exaspération a cette pensée.

Merlin savait que s'il retournait voir son ancien employeur et le suppliait de le reprendre, il le ferait, ils avaient trop besoin de quelqu'un pour faire leurs merdes pour ça. Mais il n'en était pas question. Il avait trop de fierté et il avait déjà trop donner pour ça.

* * *

Arthur souffla dans ses mains. Le temps n'était pas très clément en ce moment. Des fois, il détestait Londres. Le ciel était toujours si gris! Mais il savait très bien que c'était faux. Il adorait cette ville. Tout simplement. Il l'avait toujours connu. Il été né dans ses beaux quartiers. Westminster, Knightsbridge plus exactement. Ou tout est beau, tout est propre et surtout ou tout est cher. Mais très vite, il avait quitté son père - avec qui il n'avait plus de contact aujourd'hui- et avait découvert un autre Londres. L' Est End : Tower Hamelet, Whitechapel, Bethnal Green, Shoreditch et leurs décrépitude. Puis il y avait aussi le centre touristique, la City, Camden. Tout ces endroits si différent en une même ville qui l'étonnait toujours. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait Londres et qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont les politiques la traitait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Il aimait cette ville et voulais lui rendre l'hommage qu'elle méritait. Il avait décidé de tenter sa chance aux municipales pour devenir Maire. Certes il était jeune, certes il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience. Mais il savait ce que Londres était, il savait ce que la vie dans Londres était et il savait que cela était déjà un énorme atout par rapport a ses concurrents et que cela suffirait a avoir un programme et des idéaux convainquant et réalistes pour les citoyens.

La chaleur du bâtiment le saisit, comparé au froid matinal. Il salua Freya, sa secrétaire en entrant dans son bureau. La pauvre était déjà débordée de si bonne heure. Qu'est ce que ca serai quand ils seraient au coeur de la campagne? Arthur savais qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce métier mais il l'aimait bien et avait besoin de ce travail, alors il la gardait. Puis il savait que si il y avait un problème, Gwen aiderai Freya. Gwen, avant d'être sa petite amie, était et est toujours, sa chargée de communication. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il s'étaient connu. Arthur soupira de bonheur en repensant a leur première rencontre trois ans plus tôt. depuis, ils coulaient le parfait amour. Chose plutôt surprenante connaissant le passif du blond qui, il y a quelques années de ça, avait la réputation de briseur de coeur.

Arthur sortit de ses pensées pour se focaliser sur les piles de documents en face de lui. Il savait qu'organiser sa campagne et accéder au titre de maire ne serai pas chose aisée. Mais il se donnerait à fond pour y arriver. Peut importe le travail que cela lui demanderai ou combien de temps cela lui prendrai.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans des études statistiques de la population, on frappa a sa porte. Lancelot, son directeur de campagne venait l'informer de l'avancement de la campagne. D'après lui, il aurait déjà gagné 4 points dans les sondages et serai ainsi passé quatrième.

"Et ce n'est que le début de la campagne! si tu continues comme ca, tu pourrait vite devenir favoris"

Le blond calma l'enthousiasme de son ami. Ce n'était que le début, comme il l'avait si bien dit, et plusieurs partit était encore indécis quand a leurs choix de repré discutèrent alors longuement des remaniements à faire au programme, des nouvelles idées d'Arthur, et de celles de Lancelot, des prochaines réunions avec le partit, les administrateurs etc…C'est le ventre d'Arthur gargouillant qui les ramena a la réalité. Il était bientôt une heure. Arthur proposa a Lancelot d'aller manger dans une brasserie proche. Ils furent rejoints par Gwen, qui les tînt au courant des plans pour la diffusion de la campagne.

Quand ils retournèrent au travail, Freya informa Arthur que son rendez-vous était arrivé. Le rendez vous en question dura toute l'après midi et il faisait deja nuit lorsque Arthur s'apprêta à quitter les lieux. Il passa par le bureau de Gwen, pour savoir si elle était déjà rentrée et fut surprit de s'apercevoir que, malgré que son bureau soit ouvert, se qui signifiait qu'elle était toujours dans les locaux, elle n'était pas la. Il se contenta de laisser un mot sur son bureau avant de partir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a entré dans l'ascenseur des bruits suspect l'arrêta. Il pensa a simplement passer son chemin, mais la curiosité le poussa a aller voir d'où cela provenait et ce que c'était. Il se retrouva donc dans les toilettes pour hommes, devant une cabine d'où s'élevaient des bruits plus que suggestif. Alors, il décida de regarder rapidement sous la porte, voir si il reconnaissait un de ses collègues. Il savait que la curiosité était un mauvais défaut et que c'était mal d'épier les gens de cette façon. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il les reconnus immédiatement et ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de poing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour Bonjour!**

**Aïe Aïe Aïe! Je sais je suis trèèèès en retard sur la publication...mais c'est ma faute cette fois...pourtant ca dois faire trois mois qu'il est écrit mais bon, j'en profite que mon employeur ai été gentil et m'ai donner une WE de 4 jours (lo/) pour publier et écrire la suite...je pense je posterai peu etre le chapitre 5 Lundi pour me faire pardonner du coup :)**

**Sinon, bah c'est a partir de maintenant que ca commence a se mettre en place...et a devenir beauuuucoup plus foireux aussi...donc euh...pardon...sachez que je nie toute résponsabilité concernant mes écrit et toute responsabilité scénaristique!**

**sinon bah...bonne lecture!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Arthur? Qu'est ce que…c'est pas-  
- Pas ce que je crois? Bah oui, évidement. T'es entrée comme pas hasard dans les toilettes pour homme, trop perdue dans tes pensées, Lancelot avait oublié de fermer la porte de sa cabine, que tu as ouverte, et tu as glissé, avec la bouche pile sur sa queue!  
- Arthur écoute…"

Le blond ne laissa pas à Lancelot le loisir de terminer sa phrase, il lui percuta la mâchoire avec son plus beau crochet et partit, non sans lancer un signe de tête à Gwen, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils parleraient ce soir. Arthur était conscient qu'il fallait qu'il se calme avant.

Il sortit, une fois encore le froid lui mordit la peau. Il s'en fichait il erra un moment dans les rues histoire de réfléchir un peu avant de rentrer. Il aimait Gwen. Il en était sûr et il l'aimait bien trop pour son propre bien d'ailleurs. Il était persuadé que c'était elle, la femme de sa vie. Mais il lui en voulait, énormément. Pour Lancelot la question ne se posait même pas. Il allait le virer et couper les ponts. Après tout ils n'étaient pas si proches tous les deux, et puis, Arthur était convaincu que si Gwen l'avait trompé, c'était de la faute du brun. Cependant, il aimait trop Gwen pour en faire autant avec elle. Il en parlerait avec elle, histoire de voir ses explications. Il verrait à ce moment. Il rentra directement chez lui - enfin chez eux…à proprement parler, chez Gwen- et se posa sur le canapé, attendant le retour de la brune. Elle ne tarda pas.

A peine eut-elle passé le pas de la porte, qu'elle se précipita dans les bras du blond, pleurant et l'embrassant. Arthur la laissa faire. Elle s'excusa mile fois, se demandant à haute voix ce qui lui avait pris. Arthur ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder, le visage un peu plus fermé que d'habitude. Elle affirma que c'était la première et la dernière fois, qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre, que son cœur appartenait a Arthur, que Lancelot c'était juste…elle ne savait ce que c'était d'ailleurs…rien, probablement. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle était arrivée, rendant parfois incompréhensible ses propos.

"Dis-moi quelque chose Arthur. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-moi que rien ne changera."

Arthur ne résista pas. De la voir le supplier ainsi, les yeux humides. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

"Je…je t'aime."

Il lui avait déjà dit ces mots, mile fois, mais c'était la première fois qu'il hésitait de la sorte. Non pas que ces mots soient faux, au contraire. Simplement il ne pouvait pas oublier les images qu'il avait vues plus tôt alors qu'il les prononçait.

Arthur décida de dormir sur le canapé, juste pour ce soir. Les images tournaient dans sa tête, le rendant fou. Mais il arriverait à passer au dessus de ça. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre Gwen. Il décida que c'était mieux pour eux qu'elle ne travaille plus avec lui. Après tout, tout cela s'était produit au travail, dans les locaux. Cela semblait un bon compromis. Arthur lui annoncerait la nouvelle demain. Ainsi qu'à Lancelot. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

C'est un bruit de vaisselle qui réveilla Arthur. A son grand étonnement, Gwen était en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Habituellement, c'était toujours lui le premier levé, donc celui qui s'en occupait. Cela le fit sourire. Il partagea le petit déjeuner avec elle et en profita pour lui annoncer, un peu gêné qu'elle était licenciée. Gwen écouta les explications du brun et hocha simplement de la tête en signe d'accord. C'était normal après tout. Il lui dit également pour Lancelot. Il crut voir une lueur de déception passer dans les yeux de la brune mais il se dit qu'il devait rêver. Tous deux prirent ensuite une douche qui dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, ce qui mit Arthur en retard pour aller travailler.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, le futur maire eut la surprise de trouver le bureau de Lancelot vide, avec simplement un mot expliquant qu'il fallait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il démissionne. Bien. C'était ça de moins à faire, pensa Arthur. Cependant, maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve un nouveau directeur de campagne. Et un nouveau chargé de communication. Pour la communication, Freya ferait l'affaire en attendant qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre pour le directeur de campagne…

Il était hors de question qu'il prenne quelqu'un ayant déjà un autre poste. Cela créerait des problèmes, de la jalousie et ce n'était jamais bon. Surtout en politique.

"Bonjour Mr! Lancelot m'a fait part de son désir de démission…J'ai essayé de le convaincre de rester mais il a dit que sa décision était définitive. Et -  
- Je sais, Freya, merci de m'en informer. J'allais justement t'en parler…et ce que tu peux faire publier une annonce indiquant que nous cherchons quelqu'un?  
- Bie…bien sûr mais…-  
- Merci. Ah au fait, tu es promue. Tu remplaceras Gwen en attendant qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'autre également.  
- Elle a donné sa démission aussi? Et…mais je ne suis pas assez qualifiée monsieur, je-  
- En quelques sortes. Et je ne te confierais pas le poste si je ne t'en pensais pas capable Freya. Puis c'est seulement l'affaire de quelques jours."

Arthur rentra dans son bureau laissant Freya plus qu'étonnée.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine. Une semaine qu'il recherchait quelqu'un et que chaque personne qu'il voyait ne faisait pas l'affaire. Soit trop peu qualifiée, soit pas assez engagée en politique, soit trop engagée (il avait essayé de prendre quelqu'un du parti qui n'ait pas déjà un poste important dans la campagne mais…cela n'avait rien donné.). Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre et à désespérer. Il était d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment.

Chaque matin il devait quitter ses rêves si fantaisistes à propos de Camelot, de Merlin et des chevaliers de la table ronde pour se réveiller dans une réalité beaucoup moins agréable où Gwen lui jouait un simulacre de vie parfaite et où rien n'allait comme il le voulait. D'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours comment cela faisait qu'il rêvait toujours de la même chose, du même endroit, des même gens. Rien ne changeait d'un brin. C'était comme si, chaque soir il vivait un jour différent à Camelot.

* * *

Ce fut Gwaine qui réveilla Merlin. Le brun soupira, s'étira et alla chercher le journal afin de le lire devant une bonne tasse de café. Il l'ouvrit directement à la page 'recherche d'emploi'. Il prit les adresses et numéros de téléphone de plusieurs employeurs pour les appeler et envoyer son CV quand une annonce lui sauta aux yeux. Il composa directement le numéro indiqué sur l'annonce et appela sans se poser plus de question.

"Oui?  
-Bonjour, je vous appelle suite à l'annonce concernant un emploi de directeur de campagne que vous avez faite publier.  
-Oui, bien sûr, je vous prierai d'envoyer votre CV ainsi que votre lett…Excusez moi deux minutes."

Merlin entendit vaguement des chuchotements. Quelques secondes après la secrétaire le reprit.

"Et bien, je viens de voir mon patron. Il aimerait vous recevoir directement si possible. Vous êtes disponible quand?  
- Euh…toute la journée.  
- Cette après midi 14h ça vous irait?  
-Oui!"

La secrétaire donna l'adresse et les coordonnées du patron et c'est le cœur plus léger que Merlin raccrocha. Ce travail serait parfait pour lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'enthousiasmer trop tôt, que ce n'était qu'un entretien mais s'il avait l'emploi, ce serait juste parfait. Merlin se prépara, et partit pour son entretien, avec beaucoup d'avance, trop pressé de peut-être avoir trouvé quelque chose.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Como esta?! Voici un nouveau chapitre ( a peu près dans les delais en plus, pour une fois (par contre, j'ai bientot plus de chapitre d'avance donc je promet rien pour les prochain!)).**

**Bref, voici la rencontre 'IRL' de Merlin et d'Arthur...(que beaucoup d'entre vous semblaient impatiente de lire ^^) je dois dire qu'elle m'a posé pas mal de problèmes et je suis pas sur d'en etre entièrement satsfaite mais j'espère ca vous ira :)**

**Bref, bonne lecture, et surtout merci pour toute ces gentilles review que vous me laissez (et merci aussi au review annonymes auquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre)**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Merlin avait une demi-heure d'avance. Il se posa sur un banc devant les locaux et alluma une cigarette. Il était nerveux. Il voulait vraiment ce boulot. Il en avait besoin. Il tira nerveusement une taff et admira ses chaussures en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience dans la politique. Le journalisme et les médias, oui, l'économie, un peu 'grâce' à son ancien employeur. Mais la politique, il n'en avait jamais fait. Bien sûr, il l'avait étudié longtemps, il savait comment cela se passait, comment faire. Mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'appliquer ce qu'il avait appris à l'université. Puis, il avait des idées politiques très forte, très précises et qui ne correspondaient pas du tout à ce qu'il avait l'occasion de voir, où à ce qui était appliqué. Pour lui le Royaume Uni méritait mieux. Londres méritait mieux, puisque après tout, c'était pour une campagne municipale qu'il s'engageait via cet entretien.

"Excuse moi, t'aurais pas du-"

Merlin leva la tête, son cœur s'arrêta immédiatement. Et il put lire le même air surpris sur le visage de son interlocuteur qui s'était d'ailleurs arrêté en pleine phrase. Cependant ce dernier se reprit plus vite que le brun.

" T'aurais pas du feu s'il te plait?"

Merlin ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il le détailla. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, grand, athlétique. C'était bien lui. Exactement le même. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Le sosie du Arthur de ses rêves. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il le croisait en un mois.

Finalement, Merlin se ressaisit et lui tendit son briquet. Le blond alluma à son tour une cigarette et s'assit sur le même banc. Ils fumèrent tous les deux, sans rien dire. Puis cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez vous, Merlin se leva et se dirigea dans le bâtiment. Il fut surprit de voir qu'Arthur faisait de même, mais ne s'enquit pas plus, se concentrant sur son entretien.

Le brun chercha le secrétariat et, une fois arrivé, demanda à la secrétaire où il devait se rendre.

"Ce sera dans le bureau de Mr Pendragon, il est à votre dr…Ah bah le voilà, je vous laisse voir ensemble."

Merlin se retourna pour se retrouver face à …Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là? Il le suivait ou quoi? Puis Merlin revint sur terre pour s'apercevoir que cela devait être lui Mr Pendragon. Ok, cet entretien allait promettre.

Ledit Mr Pendragon en personne avait l'air aussi surprit que lui, déjà, trouver la personne de ses rêves (que cela sonnait niais) dans la rue, l'avait choqué. Mais qu'il soit candidat pour le poste de directeur de campagne. Cela était hautement improbable. Et pourtant. Arthur se dit que, s'il était comme dans ses rêves, alors il serait parfait. Quoi qu'il espérait aussi qu'il ne soit pas TROP comme dans ses rêves, aux vues de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. A cette pensée, le blond rougit légèrement et, pour se donner un peu de contenance, invita le candidat à le suivre dans son bureau.

Merlin, lorsqu'il vit le futur maire rougir ainsi eu juste envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas la même personne que dans ses rêves. Et d'ailleurs, il n'était PAS dans un de ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas agir de la même manière.

" Asseyez-vous. Bonjour, mon nom est Arthur Pendragon, et vous êtes?  
- Merlin. Merlin Emrys."

Merlin tendit son CV et essaya de ne pas montrer son trouble en apprenant le nom de son -peut être- future patron. Après tout Arthur était un nom répandu et très populaire. Le blond, quant à lui, saisit le CV et se cacha derrière en faisant mine de l'étudier pour dissimuler sa surprise. Merlin, vraiment, le même Merlin que dans son rêve? Et puis déjà, qui s'appelait Merlin? C'est pas un prénom! Il se reconcentra sur le CV. C'est vrai qu'il avait de bonnes références, un bon niveau d'études. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

"Vous êtes engagé en politique?  
- Non. Il n'y a pas vraiment de parti qui corresponde à mes idéaux. Ou plutôt je n'ai pas des idéaux que l'on trouve dans des partis. Je souhaite simplement le meilleur pour la Grande Bretagne et spécialement Londres. Londres est une trop belle ville pour se faire marcher dessus par des politiques corrompus qui se fichent de la population.  
- Vous avez des idées pour ne pas que ça se produise? Pour que Londres ait ce qu'elle mérite?  
- Pas d'idées exactes mais simplement faire quelque chose pour les quartiers de Whitechapel, Bethnal green, Shoreditch et tout l'Est London…Pour la population. Il n'y a qu'à voir la différence entre ces quartiers de Tower Hamelet et ceux comme Kensingston, Westminster, Notting hill ou Knightsbridge.  
- Je viens de Knightsbridge.  
- Désolé mais c'est la réalité. Knightsbridge est un quartier plus que riche, et tant mieux pour vous si vous y avez été élevé mais…il y a trop d'écart. Déjà, il faudrait faire quelque chose à propos de l'immigration. Les immigrés s'entassent dans ces quartiers, et c'est ce qui fait la misère. Il faudrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, trouver de quoi améliorer leur train de vie. Je ne dis pas que Londres n'est pas assez ou trop ouverte à l'immigration, mais simplement pas assez équipée pour faire face à ces flux de population. Certes ce sont des zones qui s'urbanisent mais elles sont comme ça depuis des siècles. Après ce n'est pas mon rôle d'organiser et de planifier tout cela, c'est le votre, celui de votre parti et de vos collaborateurs."

Un blanc suivit la tirade du brun. Arthur était assez impressionné. Non pas parce que ses idées étaient nouvelles, loin de là, le problème de l'immigration avait déjà été abordé par le passé, mais parce qu'il semblait avoir la même vue et les mêmes rêves pour Londres et sa population. Et par ce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à le remettre à sa place d'enfant riche lorsqu'il avait évoqué Knightsbridge. Merlin fut assez déstabilisé par ce silence. Peut-être en avait-il trop dit, et ces idées ne collaient pas avec le parti. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de se renseigner sur leurs idées politiques avant de partir pour l'entretien…

"Je vous prends."

Merlin sembla aussi surpris qu'Arthur. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre quelqu'un juste comme ça, ses collaborateurs ralleraient s'il l'engageait sans qu'ils ne l'aient vu au préalable. Mais c'était sorti sans qu'il le veuille. Puis il n'avait pas le luxe de prendre son temps pour chercher. Ils devaient trouver quelqu'un maintenant et ce jeune homme ferait l'affaire. Puis il faut bien dire que cette ressemblance intriguait le blond et il voulait le connaitre mieux, histoire de pouvoir tirer tout ça au clair, de trouver le pourquoi du comment. Merlin se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Je commence quand?!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, Bonjour!**

**Bon, oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard, mais honetement, vous vous y êtes faits non? Puis bon, j'avoue je voulais attendre d'avoir mes deux chapitres habituels d'avances, mais la j'attaque un passage difficile de ma fic et j'ai ennormement de mal a l'écrire. Puis honnetement, j'ai pas des masses de temps non plus entre le boulot et la reprise de la fac c'est un peu la grosse merde (mais j'ai une surprises qui devrai arriver bientot, pour celles qui lisent sur SPN ^^)**  
**Bref, tout ca pour dire je sais pas trop si je vais ouvoir continuer cette fic que j'affectionnais pourtant beaucoup...:/**

**Ah, oui, aussi, je sais que dans ce chapitre j'ai fait un peu Gwen peter un cable pour rien etc...mais...je l'aime pas et j'avais besoin de la faire partir pour un temps de ma fic donc... voila, désolée d'avance pour ce passege ^^'**

**Bref, bonne lecture,**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il avait été engagé, et pour l'instant tout se passait bien. La campagne démarrait bien, grâce aux méthodes plus ou moins conventionnelles de Merlin, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment aux dirigeants du parti mais qui convenait à Arthur. Merlin n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait et de faire comme il le voulait. Puis il s'était également partagé le poste de chargé com. avec Freya et tous deux formaient une équipe très efficace. Il avait tellement bien fait de renvoyer Lancelot.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son ex-directeur de campagne depuis. Et c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait pas évoqué l'incident depuis avec Gwen et restait toujours avec elle. Mais ce n'était plus pareil. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, bien au contraire. Mais simplement, depuis, Gwen ne faisait plus rien qui ne lui convienne pas, voir même plus rien du tout à part se comporter en parfaite femme de maison irréprochable. Et ça avait tendance à l'énerver. Il l'aimait pour son audace, sa franchise, parce qu'elle se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Et il n'y avait plus rien de tout ça.

Il n'avait pas trop le temps de lui en parler en ce moment. Entre la campagne à préparer, les interviews, les meetings et autre, il n'avait plus tellement de temps pour lui. Heureusement, cette semaine, Merlin et Freya s'étaient arrangés pour qu'il reste sur Londres et n'ait pas un emploi du temps trop chargé. Il lui en parlerait demain. Puis il y avait Merlin. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui. Il était juste tellement…il ne savait même pas. Il était le même que dans ses rêves. En tout point. Et pour le moment il ne lui trouvait pas de défauts. Il appréciait beaucoup sa présence. Il avait le don pour lui redonner confiance en lui, pour le guider dans ses choix et pour l'épauler lors de problèmes. Il pouvait même dire que c'était devenu un ami. Un bon ami. C'est vrai qu'à cause de ses engagements, il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami proche. Pas le temps. Et pas l'envie. Et cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Gwen à qui parler.

Arthur poussa la porte de son appartement. Il sentit l'odeur d'un bon repas embaumer la pièce. Gwen l'accueillit d'un long baiser. Arthur y coupa court et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il ne supportait plus ça. De la toucher, de l'embrasser. A chaque fois, il se demandait si Lancelot avait fait de même, s'il avait plus apprécié, et à chaque fois, les images resurgissaient dans son esprit. Cela commençait à l'insupporter. Et il sentait bien que Gwen commençait à se demander pourquoi il l'évitait presque, la touchant beaucoup moins qu'avant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre. Arriver à oublier. Après tout, c'est normal d'avoir un temps pour digérer.

Gwen le débarrassa de sa veste, l'assit sur le canapé et lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Il répondit négativement. Alors la brune s'assit sur ses genoux et commença à lui caresser la joue.

"Tu sais, on a encore un peu de temps avant que le repas soit prêt et je me disais, vu que ça fait longtemps on pourrait…  
-J'ai du travail, pas ce soir, désolé."

Il vit bien que Gwen n'était pas très contente. Au moins, il retrouvait sa Gwen et non pas la parfaite femme qui cédait tout à son mari. Gwen commença doucement, en lui reprochant un peu de ramener trop de travail à la maison, qu'il pouvait bien lui consacrer une semaine, que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé etc. Arthur répondit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle avait travaillé avec lui qu'elle savait comment c'était. Mais la brune ne se laissa pas faire.

"Non, Arthur, je sais qu'il y a du travail, mais toi et moi savons que c'est pas ça le problème. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Je fais tout pour toi, me plie en quatre pour que tout soit bien quand tu rentres, que tout soit parfait. Et tu me touches à peine. Une femme n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'envies c'est ça?  
- Non, c'est pas ça au cont-  
- Je ne veux pas que tu sois resté avec moi juste par pitié. Je t'ai dit que c'était une erreur, que je ne recommencerai pas, tu me le reproches encore c'est ça?  
- Je…-  
- J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour toi, et c'est comme ça que tu me traites…en fait, j'aurais dû rester avec Lancelot, lui au moins il a du respect! Il sait comment traiter une femme et…"

Arthur cessa d'écouter, il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. En une demi-seconde, Gwen était devenue incontrôlable, n'écoutant plus rien de ce qu'on lui disait et s'emportant dans sa propre hystérie. Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire, qu'est ce que Lancelot venait encore faire là?

-…et puis si-  
- Tu m'as menti?  
- Ne me coupe pas quand je pa.-  
-TU M'AS MENTI?"

Gwen s'arrêta de parler, se rendant compte de son erreur. Elle n'aurait pas dû jouer avec Arthur. Elle n'aurait pas dû déballer son histoire avec Lancelot et se contenter de dire que ce n'était qu'une bêtise, comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Elle réfléchit un instant. Garder Arthur et nier. Ou partir avec Lancelot. Elle était restée jusqu'à présent avec Arthur par culpabilité. Elle l'avait aimé, c'était sûr. Et elle l'aimait sans doute encore. Mais moins que Lancelot.

Gwen répondit positivement. Elle s'était calmée et joua table sur carte. Elle aimait Lancelot. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Après une longue discussion, de nombreux cris, de nombreuses larmes, elle lui demanda de partir par ce qu'après tout, c'était chez elle ici. Arthur emballa quelques affaires, prit son travail et lâcha qu'elle pouvait garder le reste avant de partir en claquant la porte. Il se demanda un instant où il allait dormir. Il avait déjà connu la rue, lorsqu'il était parti de chez son père et il n'avait pas du tout envie de recommencer l'expérience. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait une carte de crédit. Il irait à l'hôtel. Il regarda sa montre. 2H28. Non, il serait trop tard pour l'hôtel. Plus personne ne prenait de réservation à cette heure là. Il irait au bureau. Après tout, il y avait des canapés là-bas.

Les locaux étaient silencieux; Cela lui faisait bizarre. Il se sentait un peu mal de venir squatter ici. Mais c'était juste pour une nuit. Puis il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il pensa un instant à Gwen et son cœur se pinça. Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Puis c'était peut être temporaire. Il est vrai qu'elle était tombeée dans une hystérie assez agressive lui mettant tout et n'importe quoi sur le dos et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle regretterait peut-être le matin venu. La nuit porte conseil, peut-être reviendrait-elle sur sa décision.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et fut surprit de voir de la lumière dans la pièce d'en face. Qui avait encore oublié d'éteindre? Il soupira et se dirigea pour arranger ça, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il vit un Merlin, avachi sur des documents, le stylo encore en main, en train de dormir. Il le trouva mignon, comme ça, et se demanda un instant s'il fallait qu'il le laisse dormir ou s'il devait le réveiller. Il décida de le réveiller. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui pour se reposer. Le blond pénétra dans le bureau et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Il allait le secouer quand…

"Arthur…Hm…Arthur…"

Le brun gémissait littéralement son nom durant son sommeil. Le blond ne sut pas trop comment le prendre. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. L'idée que Merlin fasse peut-être les mêmes rêves que lui lui effleura l'esprit mais il la repoussa assez vite. Que deux individus fassent les mêmes rêves récurrents aussi étranges et aussi précis étaient hautement improbable. Il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

"Merlin…Merlin réveille toi, il faut que tu rentres chez toi..  
-Mmmm…pas envie…"

Merlin était tellement mignon comme ça, il lui faisait penser à un enfant. Arthur lui caressa doucement la joue puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

"Aller, debout la belle au bois dormant."

Cette fois Merlin ouvrit les yeux, et, voyant que c'était Arthur, sursauta et se réveilla franchement.

"A…Arthur…qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
- Et toi?  
-Euh…j'avais du travail à finir et…me suis endormi je crois…"

Merlin s'étira, massant son cou pour détendre ses muscles engourdis. Il regarda sa montre avant de réitérer sa question.

"Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là?"

Arthur embarrassé de la situation, essaya de trouver rapidement une excuse.

"Je euh…J'avais oublié un document important et je suis revenu pour le chercher.  
- A 3H du matin?  
- Ca me perturbait de ne pas l'avoir, j'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu le chercher.  
- Tu me la fais pas à moi, Arthur."

Merlin lui donna un regard du genre 'je-sais-que-tu-me-caches-quelque-chose-et-tu-vas- tout-me-dire-presto'

"Euh…c'est embarrassant.. me suis…je me suis un peu disputé avec Gwen, elle a décidé de…de rompre et …et elle m'as viré…et…je savais pas trop où aller, puisqu'il n'y a plus vraiment d'hôtel à cette heure ci et…du coup je suis venu là."

Merlin l'écouta, triste pour son patron - son ami?- que son couple soit brisé. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lancer:

"Tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux. J'ai une chambre d'ami qui ne me sert pas à grand chose. Cela fera l'affaire!"

Arthur fut un peu gêné que Merlin lui propose ça. Il ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Puis il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans sa vie comme ça. Peut-être le faisait-il simplement par ce que c'était son patron.

"Non, je ne fais pas ça par obligation. Répondit Merlin comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.  
- Mais…  
- T'inquiètes pas, si je te le propose!"

Merlin saisit le bras d'Arthur pour l'embarquer de force. Quinze minutes après, Merlin faisait faire le tour du propriétaire à Arthur. C'était certes modeste mais cela ressemblait tellement au brun. Arthur s'installa donc dans la chambre d'ami, non sans avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Merlin. A peine fut-il couché qu'un chat se lova contre lui, en ronronnant.


End file.
